Death Methods
Death occurs when the Baby's health gets to 0. Upon death, the baby wins the game. There are many ways the Baby can die in game including but not limited to: Bleach, Soap, Window Cleaner - These objects are often found together in cabinets and closets throughout the house. Some positions where these are located include the closet under the stairs, the cabinet under the sink, the cabinet in the main bathroom and the cabinet in the en suite bathroom. There is also a bottle of bleach on the shelf in the laundry room which is accessible by using an air vent. The Baby can consume these items by clicking on them when in close proximity. Upon consumption, the Baby's health slowly drains. Dad can prevent this by moving these items out of reach or blocking access to them. If Baby does manage to consume them, Dad can give pills to prevent the health drain and Fruit to heal Baby back to full health. Batteries, Trash, Raw meat, Paint - Except for the Paint, these hazards are all found in the kitchen and once consumed, have a similar effect to the cleaning products mentioned above. The Batteries can be locked away if Dad finds a Cabinet Lock, the Trash hazard can be removed by moving the bin on top of the table, out of reach of Baby and the raw meat is already out of reach of Baby. The Paint is found in the Garage and can be moved to the shelves above. Pills and fruit, you know the drill. Glass Shards - This is a deadly hazard which kills Baby much quicker than the hazards mentioned above. No glass shards exist at the start of the game but they can be created through a variety of means. Players can use the Hammer to smash the glass table or the windows to obtain Glass Shards, or knock the drinking glasses off the kitchen counter causing them to smash. Keep the hammer away from Baby and he should be fine. Also, move the stool away from the kitchen counter to remove a number of hazards including the glasses. Drowning - Drowning is another method of death for Baby. The most common variation is using the Swimming Pool to drown himself. The Baby can be given a rubber ring in order to not sink and therefore not drown in the pool. The bath, sinks and toilets also have this risk. The Bath can be disarmed by moving the stepping stool, the Sinks and Toilets can have access restricted to them by moving stools also. Cooking - Cooking is caused by the Baby either being in the oven, on top of the stove or the barbeque. The main hazard to watch out for is the first one. Luckily the oven has a lock setting on it which will prevent Baby from opening the oven door. Move the stool away from the kitchen counter in order to prevent access to this area. The barbeque can be moved away from the seat which Baby can climb up to remove the hazard. Electrocution - Electrocution occurs when Baby sticks a metal object in the electrical outlets. This is an instant death so it must be circumvented. There are covers which can be found in drawers to block the outlets. If any forks or knives are in reach of Baby, get them out of reach as soon as possible. If Baby gets one of these objects, then take it off of him before he uses it to electrocute himself. Now for a few more unconventional methods of death Washing Machine - Car - Combustion -